DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt
DLC03_V118_Quest |scene= |topic=010489E3 |before= |response=''{Post coitus}'' That was great, Detective. But we probably shouldn't make a habit of this. Catch you later, tiger. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=48 |topic=01044694 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Flirty and film noire}'' Well now. If it isn't the brave Detective. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{slow and sultry.}'' I haven't seen someone with a body like that in far, far too long. |after=Player Default: Thanks, I suppose. I had some questions about the case. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{with a raised eyebrow, you've flirted with the player a lot at this point.}'' Hey there tiger. Here for more stories from my acting career or... something else? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Mildly flirty.}'' Hello again Detective. Here for my acting stories I assume? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{no nonsense. You don't like the player at this point, but you still are eager for attention and too "in character" to be rude to their face.}'' Did you change your mind about hearing my acting stories Detective? |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=01048BB5 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I'll be around. Languishing from your inattention. |response=Care to hear some of my stories, detective? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: I'll be around. Languishing from your inattention. |response=Surely you must be here for my salacious stories of the silver screen? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: I'll be around. Languishing from your inattention. |response=Surely you'd prefer to hear some tales from my storied acting career instead of talking about some dreadful murder... |after= |abxy=A4a}} |topic=01047F8E |before= |response=Did you need something else? |after=Player Default: Tell me about yourself. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01047F82 |before=Player Default: Gross. |response=How rude! I guess I'll just find someone else to tell my acting stories to. Goodbye Detective. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01047F81 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You're not so bad yourself. |response=You should have seen me before all this. Red hair that was the envy of every girl and legs for days, darling. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=I'm sure you'd rather hear some of my stories from the silver screen rather than talk about that nasty murder business. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=01047F80 |before=Player Default: Can we talk about the murder? |response=''{pouty and petulant, but playfully so}'' Oh boo. You're no fun. I suppose we can talk about the case, unless you'd rather hear some stories from my acting career? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01047F7B |trow=10 |before= |response=I used to do musicals, back when they were in fashion. The Beautiful Cigar Girl, Wagons on the Plain, A Woman of the Royal Navy. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=They were ever so much fun! |after=Gilda: Did you need something else? |abxy=A2b}} |before= |response=Did you know that I was supposed to star in Love Sets Sail? The only reason that bitch Vera got the part is because her uncle was the producer. |after=Gilda: Did you need something else? |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=Did you know, that while filming Night of the Fish Men's Return, Synthia Marsh had the most terrible allergic reaction to the fish man suit? |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=More than half the scenes had to be done with her stunt double! And that stunt double ended up having an affair with her co-star. |after=Gilda: Did you need something else? |abxy=A4b}} |before= |response=Keith and I first met when we acted together in Empire on the Nile. It was a period piece, huge production budget. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before= |response=He played Mark Antony, and I, of course, played Cleopatra. Ooh how I hated that black hair though. |after= |abxy=A5b}} |before= |response=Sean Holzman, he was the director you see, well he threw the most lavish set parties. They were absolutely bacchanalian. |after=Gilda: Did you need something else? |abxy=A5c}} |before= |response=Did you know there were thinking of making a TV show of The Silver Shroud? Between you and me, Keith's agent had an inside track to get him the role. |after=Gilda: Did you need something else? |abxy=A6a}} |before= |response=''{pause and raise eyebrow before "compromising situation". She is also completely ignoring why Keith would have been in that kind of nightclub}'' He'll deny ever saying it, but Keith once told me he caught Vince Natali and Sergio Amor |after=Gilda: Did you need something else? |abxy=A7a}} |topic=01045B5C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Not right now. |response=''{flirtingly dramatic}'' I'll be around. Languishing from your inattention. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not right now. |response=''{Terse. The player has been rude to you}'' Fine. Goodbye Detective. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |topic=01045B5B |trow=5 |before=Player Default: I must say, you're quite the actress. |response=''{false modesty, flirting with the player.}'' What can I say? It just comes naturally. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I must say, you're quite the actress. |response=Well darling, play your cards right and maybe I'll whisper some sweet nothings in your ear. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I must say, you're quite the actress. |response=Keep it up Tiger, and we'll find out if you can handle how much woman I am. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I must say, you're quite the actress. |response=''{linger on it. you crave attention and have been in this vault for 200 years. The player is about to have relations with you}'' Mmm, sounds good, Detective. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: I must say, you're quite the actress. |response=You're sweet, Detective. But it wouldn't be fair to Keith. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |topic=01045B5A |trow=3 |before= |response=''{very friendly/ almost sultry. The player has listened to your stories and/or flirted with you.}'' Sure, darling, what did you need? |after=Player Default: Tell me about yourself. |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Perhaps if we were better acquainted I'd be willing to share what I know. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=I don't think I want to talk to someone as rude as you. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |topic=01045B55 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Tell me about yourself. |response=My favorite subject! Simply put, darling, I'm the greatest actress in the world. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=When this... international scuffle blows over, I shall return to the silver screen and lead the world to a new golden age of cinema! |after=Gilda: Did you need something else? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01045B53 |trow=8 |before=Player Default: It looks like the baseball bat from Keith's movie is missing. |response=''{trying to change the topic}'' Really? That's a shame, it was a great picture. He was so cute in that tight uniform. |after=Gilda: Did you need something else? |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: It looks like the baseball bat from Keith's movie is missing. |response=I don't know detective, I can't really imagine Keith killing Ezra. |after=Gilda: Did you need something else? |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: It looks like the baseball bat from Keith's movie is missing. |response=''{with a sigh}'' Look. I love Keith, I do. But sometimes he just can't give me the attention I need. A girl gets lonely, Detective. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before= |response=It only lasted a few dozen years. The man's a bit much even for me. |after=Gilda: Did you need something else? |abxy=X3b}} |before=Player Default: It looks like the baseball bat from Keith's movie is missing. |response=You were hired to catch a killer, not to prod into our personal affairs, Detective. |after=Gilda: Did you need something else? |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: It looks like the baseball bat from Keith's movie is missing. |response=Oh Keith... I thought he was finally over him. |after=Gilda: Did you need something else? |abxy=X5a}} |before=Player Default: It looks like the baseball bat from Keith's movie is missing. |response=''{Start out trying to smooth things over, but have a little heat on the end. you actually are a bit mad. Maybe you wouldn't have affairs if he didn't}'' Look Detective, I've known about Keith and Ezra for a long time. We're both movie stars, it |after=Gilda: Did you need something else? |abxy=X6a}} |before=Player Default: It looks like the baseball bat from Keith's movie is missing. |response=Oh, that? We were rehearsing. Got to stay sharp if we are going to rebuild Hollywood. But Keith always gets flustered when he's upset. |after=Gilda: Did you need something else? |abxy=X7a}} |topic=01045B52 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Apparently Julianna had a big argument with Ezra a few days before he died. Did you happen to overhear any of the conversation? |response=Oh ho ho! Yes, I haven't seen a woman go off like that since Theresa Dubois fired her costume designer. But to get back to your question... |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=It was fever pitch, Detective. She had apparently gone to the overseer's office to check on the state of things and found it in horrible disrepair. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=But, and this is where it gets interesting, it sounded like she found something that really set her off, couldn't hear what though... |after=Gilda: Did you need something else? |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: Apparently Julianna had a big argument with Ezra a few days before he died. Did you happen to overhear any of the conversation? |response=Well, it is a bit strange how obsessed Santiago has been with the murder. I mean, he's always been a bit obsessive though... |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=He did a whole series of paintings of me, hundreds! Said I was his muse. It was flattering for a while, but the man is a bit much. Even for me. |after=Gilda: Did you need something else? |abxy=Y2b}} |scene= |topic=0104DC1A |before= |response=Ugh. Fine, I'm going to the beach. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=01044B0A |before= |response=''{rehearsing a scene from a film noire script that is intended to sound suspicious to the player}'' Why'd you do it? Huh? He deserved better than that. |after=Keith: You think I'm stupid? I saw the way he looked at you. You gonna tell me that's nothin'? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01044B08 |before=Keith: You think I'm stupid? I saw the way he looked at you. You gonna tell me that's nothin'? |response=''{pause between "were" and "friends", really play up the film noire}'' It wasn't like that, we were friends. He helped me out of a tight spot or two is all. |after=Keith: I couldn't stand by like some pasty faced Percy while he put the moves on my best girl. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01044B06 |before=Keith: I couldn't stand by like some pasty faced Percy while he put the moves on my best girl. |response=But now the law is on our tail, what are we going to do? |after=Keith: Come away with me. Let's leave this dark hole of a city behind. We can be in Buenos Aires by tomorrow. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01044B04 |before=Keith: Come away with me. Let's leave this dark hole of a city behind. We can be in Buenos Aires by tomorrow. |response=Oh, I want to believe you, I do but... they'll never let us go. |after=Keith: Then we'll make our stand here. I- I've got a gun for each of us. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01044B02 |trow=2 |before=Keith: Then we'll make our stand here. I- I've got a gun for each of us. |response=''{Breaking the scene after Keith flubs his line}'' No, no, no, no, no! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=The line is, "Then we'll make our stand here. Two lovers, together, with a bullet for each of them." |after=Keith: God. Why can't I ever get that line. |abxy=A1b}} DLC03DialogueV118 |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=0103792F |trow=3 |before= |response=What was all that about, Detective? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=I can't believe it was him the whole time. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=You shouldn't be in here, the killer is still loose. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files